


Wrong on Many Levels

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, no is not in Kylo's vocabulary, notice the crack tag is gone now, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo is determined and Hux hates his inefficient crew.





	Wrong on Many Levels

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again

Kylo Ren has somehow gotten it into his head that he needs to suck Hux’s cock in increasingly absurd places. So far he’s managed to escape with his dignity intact, but this time Ren has him cornered in a malfunctioning lift that won’t stop, having instead decided to continue on its route unbothered by such pesky thinks as the general hammering it’s buttons with desperation. So here he is, doomed to circle his ship in a rebellious turbolift accompanied by a cock hungry sith lord who doesn’t understand the meaning of not now. Mentally urging on the technicians working on the issue he stubbornly keeps his gaze straight and level when he hears Kylo’s helmet depressurising followed by the clunk of it hitting the floor. 

Oh no. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want the knights perfect lips wrapped around him, it’s more the principle of the thing. Whatever this mess is it has clearly moved on from whatever it was when they started. Cursing that first time for all of eternity is not going to change the fact that it happened, thusly opening a door for Ren to further manipulate him. A door that should have remained closed. Although the longer it stays open the more doubtful he becomes about Lord Ren’s intentions in this. Maybe he is just a horny slut after all, desperate for some sort of sexual attention and Hux was just the one who happened to be there at the time. Would Ren be off terrorising someone else had Hux’s shower not been out of commission that night?

Alas there is no point wondering about it now, not when Ren is already on his knees in front of him eagerly working his fly open despite Hux’s reminders that there is surveillance in the lifts. He’s getting hard despite himself, the feeling of Ren’s huge, gloved hands stirring something in his gut that should have been left alone. 

The leather is warm and tacky against his thighs, cracked with wear, but well cared for. Ren’s tongue is also not to be excluded in the list of things turning him on, wet and slick against his flushed skin. 

Only one thought flies through his brain when Ren swallows him down; he’s been practicing. 

On what, he wonders, immediately jumping to the conclusion that the knight has been going down on every willing cock he could find when it’s more likely he’s been using that blasted dildo of his. That kriffing dildo Ren has been using to terrorise Hux’s inbox with, never giving up despite Hux’s stalwart resistance to his advances. Now his determination to never let this happen again is eroding faster than a rock during the windy season of Jakku. 

He won’t look down, he simply won’t. He’ll keep his eyes locked fast on the panel by the door until Ren is satisfied. If he looks down now he’ll have lost this battle. 

Ren, however seems determined to draw his attention, showing off his new cock sucking prowess to the best of his ability. If Hux is to be completely honest he’d give an A for effort, Ren making a valiant attempt to suck his resolve out through his dick along with common sense and the rest of his brain functions. Does the man ever breathe?

At a particularly clever move with his tongue Hux gives in, gaze falling down to meet with those big, shining eyes, sucking him in like a black hole. He’s doomed, Ren has won, there’s no denying it. What he has won, Hux isn’t quite sure, but Ren is most certainly victorious. 

The thing that strikes him the hardest is how pleased Ren looks, how happy he is at gaining Hux’s full attention those damned eyes glowing at him like the rare sunlight of Arkanis. This can’t keep happening. Ren has to be manipulating his mind with the force, there’s no other explanation for the tingle in his stomach because there is no way in this universe or any other that he has grown affectionate of Kylo Fucking Ren. Surely this is workplace harassment, Ren has no right to do this to him. 

He holds firmly to that though until it goes the way of all the rest when Ren tips him over the edge, the tight heat of his throat swallowing around him. When he manages to open his eyes again Ren has put him back to rights, it’s like nothing has happened. If it wasn’t for those lips, red and shiny with spit he’d think it was all his own imagination playing tricks on him, but no, Kylo is still there looking every bit as used as Hux feels. He’s struck with a sudden want to taste himself on Ren’s tongue, but stops himself short of doing something stupid, he won’t give in, not to that. No matter how much he wants to. 

Damn it all.


End file.
